


Stressful Day to Romantic Night

by MagicCamila99Gonzalez



Series: Nico and Levi’s Smut and Fluff Stories [1]
Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Bottom Levi Schmitt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Sex, Sexy Levi, Smut, Top Nico Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCamila99Gonzalez/pseuds/MagicCamila99Gonzalez
Summary: Nico Kim has had a stressful day at the hospital day and barely has any time with his cute and beautiful boyfriend Levi, and Levi knows how stress and tired Nico is and wanted to have some fun with him but knows that Nico barely has time for him, so Levi tried to gets some advice from his other partners on how to seduce Nico, but of course neither of them help him and got some bad advice, until a patient he was helping give him an advice that made him realize what Nico really wants to do with him for two weeks since.That night, Nico have finished his shift and went back home to see his cute and beautiful boyfriend Levi, he was going to tell Levi that they both have day off for two days for working too hard, and he was happy that he and Levi will get be alone, and is going to tell him the news, until he got home and Levi was there to help him relax, and Nico knew that he have been waiting for this night for so long and the two of them started to get things heated up.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Nico and Levi’s Smut and Fluff Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Stressful Day to Romantic Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Grey’s Anatomy story and very first smut story of Nico and Levi, so please enjoy it and don’t judge me.

Everyone in Seattle, from Los Angeles, California, are all doing their usual activities everyday and every night they like to spend with their love ones. Somewhere at Seattle, at the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, everyone was as busy as they ever were.

All the doctors and nurse are all busy helping all the sick and injured patients that have been coming in. Everyone has work hard enough to help and save the patients and making sure that they are healthy and strong. Somewhere at the main entrance, Levi was looking over the notes over a patient that was brought in a few minutes ago with Miranda.

“Okay, so this patient we have are treating today has been in a accident during her school hours.” Said Levi as he read the report.

“Yep, apparently her parents and her friend are really worried about her, even some of the other students that were there.” Said Miranda as she look at Levi.

“It’s says here that the accident she has been it’s a bit serious, but apparently she still need some medical treatment now.” Said Levi as he look at Miranda.

“Well then, let’s get to work then.” Said Levi as he and Miranda goes to the patient’s hospital room.

As they both enter the girl’s hospital room, they saw her wearing hospital gown laying on her hospital bed, and her forehead and arm is a bit bleeding, has some bruises and cuts on her cheek and parts of her body, and she seem very tired due to her injuries, and then Levi and Miranda went up to her.

“Hi there, I’m Dr. Miranda Bailey and this is my assistant Dr. Levi Schmitt.” Said Miranda as she smiles.” What’s your name sweetie?”

“My name is Bella, Bella Andrews.” Said Bella in a quiet voice due to her injuries.

“So Bella, can you explain to us what had happen to you?” Asked Levi as he look at Bella.

“Well, I was with my friends outside at the yard during our free period at school, and then my bullies came up to me try to humiliate me in front of everyone, but apparently they push me to the road, and a car came by fast and I was hit by it.” Said Bella as she explains.

“Oh my, I always knew that bullies are so cruel, but I never thought that they will take it this far.” Said Miranda as she look worried.

“And after I got hit, I don’t know what happen next, but I all heard was that one of my friends were shouting, and one of their screamed to call for an ambulance.” Said Bella as she explains.

“I see that one of your friends really care about you, okay let’s see your injuries.” Said Miranda as she and Levi look at Bella’s injuries.

“Well Bella, seems like your forehead has a cut due to the fact you hit the car’s front window, you have a few minor cuts and bruises, and your legs seem to be fine.” Said Levi as he look at Bella’s injuries.” Your arms are doing fine, but I think it seems that your leg looks really bad since it seems to be hit by the car hard.”

“Are you saying that I have a broken leg?” Asked Bella as she felt like crying.” But we have a cheer off in about a month, I gotta make sure I practice.”

“I’m sorry sweetie, but if it’s broken then you need to get some rest.” Said Miranda as she looks at Bella.” But will see what it looks like in our x-ray.”

Then a few seconds later, Nico and Link both got inside Bella’s hospital room with the x-ray of Bella’s leg, when Levi saw Nico coming inside the room, he smile and blush a bit at the sight of his boyfriend coming inside the room.

“Hey Nico.” Said Levi as he smiles a bit.

“Hey babe.” Said Nico as he smiles at Levi.” So I see that are patient is a bit down lately?”

“How’s my leg looking?” Asked Bella as she look at Nico and Link.

“Well, I’m sorry sweetie, but I’m afraid of a fracture, your going to need to rest your leg for a month.” Said Link as he look at the x-ray with the broken leg.” Seems like that car really hit you good.”

“Oh man.” Said Bella as she look upset.

“Hey it’s okay, all I know is that your leg will be better soon.” Said Link as he smiles.” In the meantime, let’s go to the OR to see if theirs any more damages.”

Then Link and Miranda both bring Bella to the OR to see any more damages on Bella’s leg, leaving Nico and Levi all along in the hospital room, much to Levi’s delight to be with his boyfriend.

Ever since Nico and Levi both met since Nico first can’t on the job, they both could never been more happier than ever. Levi was always having problems trying to come out, while Nico is always so stress and hard time socializing. With such a stressful job, they are glad to be able to relax with each other, whether that is cuddling and watching a movie, or having sex in the on-call rooms.

“So anyway Nico, how you’ve been doing lately?” Asked Levi as he smiles a bit.

“I’ve been doing okay, I’m a bit sore right now, but I’ll keep thinking about is you.” Said Nico as he smirks at Levi.

“Really, that’s sweet of you.” Said Levi as he smiles.” So anyway, I was wondering that maybe you want to. . .”

“Nico, we need you right now!” Said Alex as he ran inside the room.

Then Nico nodded and went with Alex, leaving Levi all alone in the hospital room, of course Levi was kinda upset about this but he knew about the routine. They barely got to spend anytime together ever since they started dating, but with their jobs and so many injured patients they barely got any alone time.

“Great, just another day of work.” Said Levi as he left the room.

For the past two hours, everyone has been so busy, they didn’t have time for breaks since they have been treating patients, Levi is with Alex and Jackson as they are looking over some notes.

“Okay well, this patient seem to have problems working his arm due to the fact he was riding a motorcycle.” Said Alex as he look at Jackson and Levi.

“Yeah, man that was hard to take that poll out.” Said Jackson as he shudder a bit.

“Well, at least it wasn’t that hard when we had to take that blade of that man’s chest when he was trying to cut wood from last week.” Said Levi as he look at the two.

“Oh yeah, now that was a difficult surgery.” Said Alex as he shudder a bit.” Oh by the way Levi, I decided to give you and Nico two days off from work, since you two have been working so hard.” Said Alex as he look at Levi.

“Oh well thank you, I was a bit exhausted.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“So, what are you and Nico going to be doing?” Asked Jackson as he smirks at Levi.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Said Levi as he doesn’t know what he wants to do with his boyfriend.

“I can give you some advice.” Said Jackson as he smiles.” You could try going to the movies and grab dinner.”

“That’s okay, but I’m pretty sure Nico doesn’t want to do that.” Said Levi as he look at Jackson.

“Oh, how about you can try to kiss him while you handcuffed him?” Asked Alex as he smiles.

“Excuse me?!” Asked Levi as he and Jackson look at Alex in shock.

“What, it’s always attractive with me and my wife.” Said Alex as he look at the two doctors.

“Yeah, I’m not doing that.” Said Levi as he look at Alex.

Then as Levi was doing his job for the past hour, he’s been trying to get some advice from his other colleagues and hope they will give him some advice on what to do with Nico during their two days off.

But apparently neither of them give him good advice, Owen suggested that Levi can blindfold Nico and have fun with him, Jo suggested that Levi should have a walk down at the park with Nico, April’s thinks that he should have a romantic candle light dinner, Andrew thinks about having a sexy spanking moment, and Maggie thinks he can have a sexy moment at the couch.

But apparently Levi thinks that all those advice are not good enough and thought that some are a bit too extreme. Of course Levi is still having trouble trying to figure out what he and Nico can do, then Levi started to go to Bella’s hospital room to check on her, and he saw her laying in her bed with a cast on her leg.

“Hey Bella, how are you feeling right now?” Asked Levi as he look at Bella.

“I’m okay, a little sad that I have to be in a cast, but I’m sure that my leg will be okay.” Said Bella as she smiles.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be okay once you get some rest and proper exercise for your leg.” Said Levi as he smiles at Bella.

“So anyway, that doctor Nico that was here, is he your boyfriend?” Asked Bella as she smirk a bit.

“Oh. . . Well. . .” Said Levi as he blush a bit.

“It’s okay, you can tell me, I have two friends that are gay, and they have boyfriends that love them.” Said Bella as she smiles.

“Well I’m that vase, yes Nico is my boyfriend.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“Well, you’re a lucky guy, he seems like a very attractive guy.” Said Bella as she smiles.

“Yeah I am, I’m actually happy that he and I are getting two days off so we could spend time together.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“That’s cool, what are you two going to do?” Asked Bella as she smiles.

“The truth is, I don’t know what to do, apparently I haven’t thought about what to do.” Said Levi as he look a bit lost.” I even ask my colleagues on some advice on what to do, but apparently they didn’t help, even one of them thought I could handcuff him and blindfold him to have sex.”

“Okay, that’s extreme even for me.” Said Bella as she look at Levi.

“I know right, I just don’t know what I can do with Nico.” Said Levi as he look a bit stress.

Bella took a look at Levi looking really stress out and confused on what to do with his boyfriend Nico, and thought that maybe she can help.

“Hey Levi, can I give you some advice, maybe I can be able to help.” Said Bella as she smiles at Levi.

“Well, I only have one hour left till my shift is over, so okay then.” Said Levi as he sits next to Bella.

“Okay, so when did you and Nico dated?” Asked Bella as she look at Levi.

“We started dating two months ago, and we did sorta have sex with each other a few times, and go out on dates.” Said Levi as he smiles a bit.

“That’s really sweet, so what’s the problem between the two of you?” Asked Bella as she look at Levi.

“Nothings wrong between us, it’s just that we’ve been working so hard lately that we had any time for ourselves.” Said Levi as he frown a bit.” I mean, don’t get us wrong, we love to help our patients getting heal, but I just hope that we get some alone time together.”

“Well, let’s see, what does he like to do with you?” Asked Bella as she look at Levi.

“Well, he likes to seduce me and have sex with me.” Said Levi as he blush a bit.

“Oh really, and what do you for him?” Asked Bella as she smiles.

“Well, I always buy him a drink and comfort him.” Said Levi as he smiles a bit.” That’s all I did.”

“Well it seems like he seduced you a lot and makes you happy, so maybe tonight when he gets him, tonight you could seduce him.” Said Bella as she smiles.

“What?” Asked Levi as he look a bit shock.

“Here’s what I’m saying, your colleague give you their own advice on how to have a romantic time with your boyfriend, but if you really want to spend time with him, try to do something that will seduce him and maybe you could take control for a while and let him control you.” Said Bella as she smirks a bit.” All you had to do is just think of something that will seduce and take control for a bit.”

“Wow, that’s actually a good idea.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“Of course it is, just think of something to seduce your boyfriend before he gets home, and take control for a bit.” Said Bella as she smiles.

That got Levi to smile at the idea that Bella give him, and then one of the doctor’s say that he’s off now, and then Levi say goodbye to Bella and other doctors who wave at him and he started to go home. The a few minutes later, Levi arrived home and is trying to think of how to seduce Nico when he gets home.

Then after a few seconds, he figure out how to seduce his hot boyfriend, and then he started to go upstairs to get everything ready for when Nico gets home after his shift. Two hours have went by and it was now night time, Nico is in Bella’s hospital room checking her with Miranda and Link.

Nico is really stressed out since this morning, he is use to the stress during his job, but it doesn’t mean he likes it all the time. But all Nico wants to do is be with his beautiful nerdy boyfriend and having a sexy time with him as he is spread out underneath him, begging him for more, but then he shake that off and looks at Bella.

“Okay Bella, you seem to be okay, your leg is starting to heal, but you are going to stay here for two day’s so we can check you up.” Said Miranda as she smiles.

“Okay.” Said Bella as she looks at Miranda.

“Oh and Nico, your shift is over now, and I’ll see you and Schmitt in two days, enjoy your day off.” Said Miranda as she look at Nico.

“Okay, have a good night.” Said Nico as he started to leave.

Bella started to smirk a bit as soon as Nico have left her hospital room, and Link saw the look at Bella’s face and started to get curious on what she’s thinking.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to get some water for her.” Said Miranda as she left the room.

“So Bella, I saw that smirk on your face, what’s on your mind?” Asked Link as he smiles a bit.

“Well, apparently I was with Levi and I kinda give an advice on how to have a great time with his boyfriend Nico, I won’t tell but let’s just that somehow they might have a great night together.” Said Bella as she smirk.

“Wow, you may be new here, but I think your going to be one heck of a love doctor.” Said Link as he smiles and Bella nodded in agreement.

After Nico say goodbye to his other colleagues and other doctors, then he went into his black Range Rover, and drive back home to his boyfriend. After 30 minutes later, he arrived back home which he couldn’t be more happier, but the he saw that the windows are closed, which got him confused but shake it off.

So Nico got out of his car and then he went inside into his house, then as he closed the door, he slipped his shoes off and put his bag on the floor. Then as he enter head upstairs to their bedroom, he saw that the room is cover in light candles, there are silk bed sheets that Levi bought while Nico is at the hospital.

Nico was kinda shock to see the room like it, but thought that Levi wanted to help him relax and smile a bit, then he close the bedroom door, and he sat in the bed while he rub his neck from the pain and stress he was in at the hospital. As he rub his neck, he didn’t hear Levi coming out of the bathroom and standing behind Nico.

“Hey Nico.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“Hey, sorry I’m a bit late, had to do something first at the hospital, and I’m a bit sore right now.” Said Nico as he bend down a bit and rub his legs.

Levi smile at his boyfriend then he walks towards him till he’s standing in front of him, then as Nico look to see Levi, he eyes widen at the sight of his cute nerdy boyfriend, Levi is standing in front of Nico with his whole body completely shaved and naked, with his smooth pale skin bare for Nico to see.

“Holy fuck Levi, you look so. . . Oh god. . . You look so sexy.” Said Nico as he is filled with lust.

Nico couldn’t stop staring at his nerdy boyfriend’s body. Levi smirk at the look at Nick’s face and he slowly walk towards his boyfriend. 

“Well, I know how stressful you are during our shifts at the hospital and I thought I want to help you Nico.” Said Levi as he smile softly at his boyfriend.

“Oh really, how are you going to help you Levi?” Asked Nico as he pull Levi closer to him.

Nico started to put his hands on Levi’s smooth hips and rubs them gently as he admire his cute nerdy boyfriend, and then Levi wraps his arms around Nico’s neck as he felt his boyfriends hands rubbing against his hips, and he puts his mouth to Nico’s ear and whisper to him in a sexy voice.

“I thought that I might want to help you relax tonight Daddy.” Said Levi as he whisper at Nico’s ear with a smirk.

“What did you call me?” Asked Nico as he smirk a bit.” Because I think I’m starting to like it.”

That got Levi to smirk a bit and then he push Nico on the bed as he was on top of Nico while Nico is underneath Levi. Then Levi kisses Nico harshly, pushing Nico’s head towards him, trying to get as deep as possible and Nico kissed him back harshly. They pull back from each other and they were both breathless.

Then Levi tugged on Nico’s shirt as he wanting it off so he can see his body. Then he pull Nico’s shirt off his head with all his strength, Levi saw how his abs and built up chest moving up and down with each of his heavy breaths. Then Levi trace his hands all over Nico’s chest and abs and cause Nico to moan a bit at the touch of his boyfriends hands on his skin while his hands are at Levi’s hips.

“I like you like this Levi, it really makes you look so sexy.” Said Nico as he goes up to kiss Levi till he pushes him down to bed rough.

Then Levi started to kiss Nico hard enough and Nico kissed him back hard as well, then as they both kept on kissing each other, Levi trail some kisses down to Nico’s neck which cause Nico to moan with so much lust.

Then Levi took one more look at Nico’s chest, then before Levi could even think on what he was doing, he put his mouth onto Nico’s left nipple and sucked hard. He put his hand on Nico’s right nipple and pinches it hard, while he lap his tongue around the hard bud on the left nipple, then he gently kisses the tip of it before licking and biting hard. Nico moan so loudly with so much lust.

Levi smirk at how Nico is taking so much pleasure, that he kept on licking on Nico’s left nipple and kept on pinching his right nipple, much to Nico delight, then Nico took the opportunity to grab Levi’s hips and then he flip Levi over so he’s laying on his back with Nico on top of him, which cause Levi to scream in joy.

As Nico was on top of Levi, he grab his wrist and puts the on both sides of the bed, and apparently Levi seem to now like the position he is now in with Nico.

“Okay Levi, I have really enjoyed that and I. . .” Said Nico as he look at Levi.

Then before Nico could say anything else, Levi put his mouth onto Nico’s right nipple and sucked hard, and he wrapped his arms around his torso and he kisses at the tip before licking it hard. And Nico was in heaven above Levi, and he loved how Levi sucked on him like this as he place his hand on Levi’s head.

“Oh god. . . Levi. . . Baby, as much as I love you doing this to me. . . Oh fuck, that feels so good.” Said Nico as he moan and could barely say anything else.” I actually want to feel you now Levi.” 

Apparently Nico could barely get the words out of his mouth as he kept on moaning in how Levi is kissing and sucking on his right nipple, then Levi gave one more lick on Nico’s right nipple, then as he lays down to look up at his boyfriend, Nico started to smirk at his cute nerdy boyfriend and then he went back to kissing him again.

"What do you want me to do Levi?" Asked Nico as he look at Levi." Do you want to. . ."

"I want to feel you Nico." Said Levi as he smile at Nico which caught him by surprise.” I want to feel every inch of you.”

"Okay Levi." Said Nico as he smiles at his boyfriend.

Then Nico’s hands started to explore Levi’s naked body, which had take Levi completely by surprise and he moan a bit, which have got Nico’s attention and look at Levi and then he lean towards to his ear.

“I’m going to fuck you long and hard.” Said Nico as he lean at Levi’s ear. 

Nico’s words made Levi moan in pleasure at what his boyfriend said, then Levi spread his knees for his boyfriend and then Nico went in between. Then Levi grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand and the he gave it to Nico, then Nico put some on his fingers, but Levi stops him which got Nico confused.

“I already prepare myself when I got home and I keep imagining your long and hard cock going in and out of my ass.” Said Levi as he smiles.” I really want to feel your cock daddy.”

When Levi said that, it got Nico to get really shock at the words that had come out of Levi’s mouth. He was so in love and lust with this boy.

“Okay, baby, I will command your wish.” Said Nico as he smirk at Levi.

Then Nico started to align his member into Levi’s hole, then he slowly enters in order to give Levi some time to adjust. Then Levi’s face finally relaxes from his painful look, and it got Nico to know that he can be able to continue. Then Nico’s big hard cock felt so good inside of Levi.

Then Nico put Levi’s knees up to his shoulders and fucked as fast and hard as he could. Nico’s balls slapping against Levi’s ass, then Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his ass was being pounded. Then Nico hit Levi’s special spot, the one that made him go insane, then as Nico angled his dick right into Levi’s prostate, it made Levi scream in pleasure, that his back started to arch up and then he wrapped his arms and legs around Nico. His mouth was permanently open and his eyes were squeezed shut.

“Oh my god. . . Yes right there. . . Oh god Nico. . . Please hit my spot again.” Said Levi as he mean in pleasure.” It feels so good. . . I want to feel it again!”

Levi almost cry because the pleasure he was feeling was so unreal. Then Nico kept on pounding on Levi’s ass, one of his arm is cradling Levi closer to him, while the other is holding the two up so they wouldn’t fall. His dick was pounding into the tight heat. He knew he was making Levi feel good and he didn’t want to stop, he also knew that Levi was about to cum as he kept on hitting his ass.

Then Levi started to put his hands into Nico’s hair and then he fell back towards the bed, as he was on the verge of cumming. Then Levi started to pul at Nico’s hair, which have cause Nico to become a moaning mess above Levi.

“Oh god Levi, yeah, pull my hair. . . Show me how you like it. . . Do you like how I am pounding into your tight ass and hitting your spot?” Asked Nico as he moan and Levi moan.

“OH GOD NICO. . . YES!” Scream Levi in pleasure as he shook violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Then Levi pulled on Nico’s head so hard that it made Nico moan loudly with pleasure, then they both started to fall down to the bed, Levi was laying on his back while Nico was falling on top of his boyfriend. They both shook as they came closer together, then Nico lifted his head and he kiss Levi, and Levi kissed Nico back with passion. 

Nico and Levi both rode out their orgasms together, as their chests are coated in cum. Then Levi takes his finger and covers it in cum, and he feeds it to Nico, then Nico licks at his boyfriends finger happily, sucking all of its contents off. 

Then as Nico lets go of the finger and licks all the cum off Levi’s chest, he didn’t swallow it, instead he brings his cum covered tongue to Levi’s mouth and feeds it to them. They both kiss with passion as their tongues dance, trying to get all the cum they can. Levi wrap his arms around Nico as he brings him closer to him.

Once all of the cum is all gone, Nico started to lay on his back at the bed, as Levi brings his head on his boyfriend’s chest and wrap his arms around his waist. Nico strokes Levi’s back and arm with his fingers, while Levi kisses at his chest and licks his left nipple passionately, which cause Nico to moan a bit.

“Oh my god. . . That was. . . That was great.” Said Levi as he was breathless.

“That was amazing. . . To be really honest Levi. . . I’m starting to like you like this.” Said Nico as he smiles at his boyfriend.

“Well, I know how stressful you are working at the hospital, so I thought of giving you some pleasure.” Said Levi as he smirks at Nico.

“Well, you made my stress go away.” Said Nico as he smiles at Levi.

“I love you Nico.” Said Levi as he smiles.

“I love you too Levi.” Said Nico as he kissed Levi and Levi kissed him back.

Then Nico pull the bed sheet cover to cover him and Levi, the bed sheets are at their waist and their bare chests are showing, and then as Nico pull Levi closer to his chest, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Nico and Levi were both still sleeping in their bed, the covers were covering them but their bare chests were showing. Then Levi started to wake up, and as he lift his head, he started to look at Nico who is still sleeping.

Levi smile at how peaceful his boyfriend is when he sleeps, then he started to kiss Nico’s chest while his fingers are tracing all over his body, it cause Nico to moan a bit when he felt Levi’s fingers and him kissing, and then he started to wake up.

"You’re awake." Said Levi as he smiles and Nico chuckle a bit.

"What time is it?" Asked Nico as he rub his eyes.

"It's like 10:00 am, apparently what we did last night, I think we overslept." Said Levi as he smiles at his boyfriend." And to be really honest, I have never seen you this tired before, not even during at the hospital."

"I couldn't help myself last night, you were really gorgeous last night." Said Nico as he held Levi close to him." And to be honest, I'm really happy to be here with you."

Levi smile at Nico for what he had said, then he continued to kiss on Nico’s chest, Nico moan at the touch of Levi’s soft lips, then Levi’s mouth capture one of Nico’s nipples between his teeth and gave it a tentative bite, and sucking on it slowly, and Nico arched his back and cried out in sheer pleasure.

"Oh fuck. . . That really makes me. . . It feels so good right now." Said Nico as he moans and rubs Levi’s back." It’s like a drug that I really wanted more."

"Well, I guess that I'm your drug for now." Said Magnus as he smirk at Alec.” You know, since we have the day to ourselves, how about we take a shower together?”

When Levi said that, it got Nico to get really shock at the words that Levi said, and Levi thought that he might’ve took it too far, but then Nico smile and then he got out of bed and drag Levi out of bed, then as they both enter the bathroom, and then Nico turn on the hot water, after a few seconds later, they both enter the shower together.

“Oh man, last night was really nice.” Said Nico as he was his hair.

“Yeah, to be honest, I wanted to help you relax and that was my idea.” Said Levi as he was his hair with shampoo.

“And you were really sexy.” Said Nico as he smirk.

“Well then, if you think I’m that sexy. . . Turn around for me.” Said Levi as he smiles.

Nico was really amazed at what Levi said, then he turn around till his back is facing Levi, then Levi grab a bar of soap, then he wrap his arms around Nico’s chest and he massages his chest with the soap, and it cause Nico to moan in pleasure.

Levi kiss Nico’s neck as his fingers are tracing all over his boyfriends chest, then Nico turn to face his boyfriend and they both kissed each other as the hot water hit them.

Levi and Nico both spend the whole day in their house having wonderful sex together, and the next day during their second day off, Levi and Nico both went to a fancy restaurant, they went to the movies to see a new movie, and they both went for a walk at the park. After their walk at the park, they went back home and they both had sex together in the bedroom.

The next day they went back to work at the hospital after their two days off, they were helping the other doctors with the other patients and after a few hours later, Nico and Levi both arrived at Bella’s hospital room and saw that she’s all dressed to leave the hospital and has a cast on her leg.

“Hey there Bella, I see that your ready to go home.” Said Nico as he smiles.

“Yeah, I like everyone here at the hospital, but I really want to go home.” Said Bella as she smiles.

“Alright, let me check you medical papers.” Said Nico as he goes to read the papers.

Then Bella grab her crutches and then she went to Levi, and making sure that Nico isn’t looking or hearing her, and then she lean towards Levi.

“So my advice, did it help you?” Whisper Bella as she smiles.

“Yeah, and apparently my boyfriend like it.” Whisper Levi as he smiles at Bella.

Then after a few minutes later, after Nico and Levi have both look at Bella’s medical papers, Link took Bella to her parents after she say goodbye and thank you to Nico and Levi, then during one of their breaks, they both went into one of the empty rooms and have sex with each other as they both took of their shirts.

“I love you Nico.” Said Levi as he smiles at Nico.

“I love you too Levi.” Said Nico as he smiles at his boyfriend.

As they both say “I love you” to each other, they both kissed each and both lay on the bed as they both have their make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
